Sainted
by ColorfulClouds
Summary: "Someone touched by the grace of god, given a task they are to execute above all others. Sainted, truly."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. CC here, with a Supernatural fanfiction.**

**Now that i have the ability to write back, I'll be writing this, and hopefully will update my other fic again.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

The sleek black Impala cruised down the road in the small college town of Murfreesboro, Tennessee, its occupants still sore from the night before. Sam and his brother Dean had just come off a job in West Tennessee. The case had involved an angry spirit and an overly involved police force, making it take three more days than the two that they had originally thought. The brothers were looking forward to some well deserved down time, at least, until Castiel appeared in the Backseat.

When Dean finally stopped swerving the car, Cas gave him directions to one of the on campus dorms. Dean kept his curiosity down for about two seconds before it burst out of him.

"So, what are we doing exactly? Got a hot date?"

Cas didn't reply as he stepped out of the car, motioning for the brothers to follow him across the grass. When the two finally caught up to him, he was trying to force open the coded door without ripping it off its hinges. Dean leaned over and pushed the buzzer, explaining to the girl operating it while smiling a thousand watt smile into the adjoining camera about them leaving their books in a friends room. The girl opened the door without question. Once inside, Cas went over to the directory, searching for the name. " So, who are we looking for? And what's her poison? Shifter? Demon?" Sam asked, adrenalin already pumping. "No," Cas replied as they made their way to the staircase. "This is something you've never seen before, something bigger." He knocked on a door with a small sign that read "Rebecca Nelson and Nichole Kells".

A tall, dark haired girl with honey colored skin answered the door, smiling as she took in the sight of first Cas, then Dean, and finally Sam. "Well hello, boys. I can't say I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you three." She shot an alluring smile at each of them in turn. "I'm Nicky, and you are..?"

"Busy." Cas replied, craning his neck to look behind her into the room. " Where is Rebecca Nelson?" He questioned, ignoring the girl's hurt look. Behind him, Sam and Dean flashed their FBI badges. Nicky's mouth formed a small "O" of surprise before informing them that Rebecca had gone to see her parents for the weekend. Cas turned around and quickly exited the building, a bewildered Sam and Dean trailing behind. As Sam opened his mouth to ask what exactly they were up against, Cas Blipped the three of them away from the cheery, sunny campus.

They arrived on a small stretch of asphalt outside of a spacious, wood and brick home. The nice, homey effect was ruined, however, by the gaping hole where the was twisted on it's hinges and falling into the house. The three jogged up to the doorway, the destruction of the living room apparent. The expensive couch was ripped to shreds, a mangled Xbox 360 was smoking in the fireplace, and the flat screen tv was torn off the wall and tossed through the glass coffee table. The Winchesters cataloged the damage, trying to figure out what kind of monster caused that big of a mess. Cas, on the other hand, barely glanced at the destruction, moving quickly past it, through a formal dining room, and to the kitchen. The back door was also destroyed, nothing remaining but a few scorch marks on the kitchen floor.

The trio exited the kitchen to the backyard patio. Once outside, it was like they were in a completely different place. There was suspended silver dust everywhere, and the air was thick with power. The strangest thing, however, was the lack of noise. There were no crickets, birds, or car noises. Dean turned to ask Cas about it, but the angel was already off the porch, kneeling at the poolside.

The two brothers slowly approached Castiel, guns drawn. In front of Cas was a girl of about 22, laying on her stomach, stone cold passed out. That wasn't what was weird about her, however. Sprouting out of two holes in the back of her shirt was a pair of massive, feathery wings. Cas was mutter eunochian above her, his palms glowing and splayed over her head. Sam dropped to his knees, feeling her wrist for a pulse. Dean stoop over the three of them, his Handgun drawn and his eyes sweeping the perimeter. "We should move her inside." He suggested, breaking the chain of strange words coming out of Cas. The glowing stopped, Cas lifting the girl bridal style. He carried her in the house, careful not to hurt her wings. Dean and Sam covered the back. Sam breaking off to secure the perimeter.

"So," Dean started after Castiel laid the still unconcious girl on oak table in the dining room. " Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Cas sighed, looking weary. "I'll explain to everyone when i get her back awake. I need you to get mint, sage, a bowl, and some water from the kitchen." He went back to chanting, his hands roving six inches form her inert form on the table. Dean got the supplies and watched in silence as Cas mixed the ingredients, making it steam in his hands. He added a pinch of something green from his pocket, sat her up, and poured the concoction down her throat. Within seconds, she was awake, coughing and sputtering.  
"W-who are you?" She stammered out, eyes switching from Dean to Cas. Dean pulled out a chair, putting his gun away. "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. This is Dean, and his brother Sam will be in in a moment. Do not be alarmed. We will not hurt you." She shifted uncomfortably on the table, clearly thinking he was crazy. "uh, oookkayy," she replied, "What's going on, then? Where's my mom and dad?" she asked. "Your parents were possessed by demons. Your instinctive defense mechanism activated, and you turned them to dust." He stated simply, only the slightest bit of regret creeping into his voice. "W-what? How?!" The girl cried, voice breaking. "You are what my people call a Sainted One, touched by the grace of God. The Sainted Ones are each graced with a single power, one suited to the task you were given by God. Some can blip from one place to the next, others can heal. Yours is special, even among this rare group. You have the power to obliterate your enemies, which is why-" Cas was interrupted by a sob from the girl.

"Shut up! Just stop! I k-killed my parents, and all your telling me is how I'm supposedly special! How is killing people special?!" Cas sighed. "They weren't your parents anymore, Rebecca. They were going to take you to their leader, forcibly activate your powers, and use you as a weapon. Now I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN." Cas thundered, Dean glaring at him. "Look man, she just lost her folks, cut her a break, okay?" Cas looked back at him, incredulous, as the girl, Rebecca, sent Dean a watery smile. "Fine. Rebecca, it's going to be okay, but i need to explain to you what has to happen next." She nodded, her long golden ringlets catching on her wings. She turned her head to see what her haor was catching on, and gasped when she saw her wings. Jumping off the table, Rebecca fluttered her wings around, amazed. "As i was saying," Castiel continued, " your powers were prematurely activated when the demons became aware of you and came for you. They are now hidden back behind the wall, for when you're ready to use them. Until then, You'll have to stay with Sam and Dean." All three of them, the reentered Sam, Dean, and Rebecca voiced their objections at once. Cas, confused, asked what the problem was.

"I have a life! I have to talk to the police, and I have college, friends, a job! I can't just go stay with strangers!" Rebecca protested. "And we don't have time to babysit." Added Dean. Sam nodding. "She has to be trained for the trials to open up her power. She is one of the most important Sainted One's. And anyone you're around is in danger. You have to keep moving." Cas directed that last bit at Rebecca. She looked down, tears dripping off her face. Cas went on quickly. "Just think, and your wings should go invisible." After her wings were gone, he blipped them all back to the parked Impala, then took off. Rebecca got in, sliding down her seat in the back. They started driving, none of them knowing what the next year had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone. I've decided to just upload the next chapter now, then see if I should upload the next one in a week or upload it now too.**

**See, the idea of this story is that i can include an extra person without affecting canon. So, Rebecca will be in and out of the background of various episodes, and will have her own plotline in between the episodes.**

**-CC**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rebecca Nelson and any original plot i come up with**

When Becka awoke, she had a crick in her neck and an unfamiliar twinge coming from between her shoulder blades. She kept her eyes screwed shut against the offending afternoon sunlight coming in the window across from her. It took her a moment to remember she wasn't in her parents house in middle Tennessee. Instead, she was in a black Impala with two guys she had only met that day, zooming towards the great unknown. The third guy, the rudest of the bunch, had left after informing her that her parents were dead, it was all her fault, and she had superpowers given to her by a god she hadn't really believed in until yesterday. And to top it all off, she was some part angel freak, with huge, thankfully hidden, wings, and the ability to turn people to dust.

The front passenger door slammed, bringing her out of her thoughts and into an upright position, the shorter, blonder one- Dean's- brown leather jacket tumbling off of her. The taller one, Sam, had just reentered the car, carrying boxes of take out. He handed one to her, watching in silence as she opened it and prodded at the burrito with her spork. "Can I help you?" She bit out, unable to hide her annoyance.

"Oh, um. I was just wondering... how much do you remember of what happened?" Sam asked, compassion coming off of him in waves. Becka returned her attention back to the rapidly cooling Mexican in front of her, no longer hungry. "I... I remember most of it, I think. Mom had called me, saying that we'd been robbed, that she wanted me down there to help with the insurance agent. So I drove down. You saw what it looked like. When my mom had made that call, she was already... not her. They called me onto the back porch, said that Mr. King from the agency had come over and that I needed to show him the house. When I got out there, my parents and my neighbors surrounded me. They all had black eyes. Then I heard this loud ringing noise, and next thing I knew, that obnoxious angel dude was pouring that crap in my mouth."

Sam smirked at her description of Cas, but sobered up again at the sight of the tears pouring steadily down her cheeks. "Hey, I know this is tough, but we're here to help. You'll just have to stay traveling with us until Cas has this all figured out, okay?" she looked at him, realization that they were going to help breaking though her grief, and nodded quickly. As Becka opened her mouth to say something else, the drivers door opened, Dean slinging himself into the seat like he was born for it.

"Just got off the phone with Bobby. There's a hunter in Kentucky that'll let us use his farm for the next few weeks to train Becka. Sound good?" He directed the last bit towards Becka, who nodded and passed his jacket back to him. The remaining three hours were spent driving to the remote town where the hunter's farm was located, stopping only once for gas and drinks at a gas and sip on the way. The brothers fill the silence with cheerful conversation, fake arguments about music, the like. Becka didn't utter another word until they pull up on the secluded farm house in lower Kentucky.

The next three weeks were spent on rigorous, exhausting training. Becka was graceful enough to learn the basics, thanks to gymnastic lessons since preschool. She'd also taken karate, something that helped with the fight training they gave her. Cas also showed up for two hours on the second day to teach her how to fly. It had gone smoothly until Cas made an off handed comment about her emotions considering her parents were throwing off her concentration. The lesson ended with her calling him a cold hearted, self important idiot and stomping into the barn where they had been sleeping.

As Sam calmed down a now fuming, sobbing Becka, Dean explained to a thoroughly confused Cas about what you can and can't say to a grieving twenty two year old. Needless to say, Cas blipped off, refusing to believe he had said something impolite, and everyone went to bed upset that night. Other than that, the training camp had gone smoothly, and Becka was ready for her first case.

The night before they went to Fairfax, Becka couldn't sleep. Instead of laying there for hours, she climbed out of the hayloft and on to the roof. She was enjoying the sensation of the wind rolling off her hidden wings, almost missing the almost indiscernible pop of Cas appearing nearby her. "Castiel." She said, her voice emotionless. "Rebecca." He greeted her, his voice just as devoid of inflection. They sat in silence for a few moments, before she stood. She faced him, sighing. "Is there something you want, Castiel? Because I can go and wake up Dean, if needed." she started towards the gaping window, not expecting Cas to grab her shoulder and spin her around. Once she regained her footing on the steep roof, he spoke again. "That won't be necessary. I upset you the other day, and we weren't able to finish our lesson. I think we should." he said it the same way someone would talk about the weather, then pushed her off the roof.

Becka flapped her wings instinctively as she plummeted, catching herself only inches away from the ground. On her way back up, she planned in detail all the different ways she was going to hurt Castiel when this was all over. When she got level with the roof, however, Cas was gone. She looked all around, finding him standing on the ground maybe fifty feet away. Becka hesitated before going into a slightly clumsy swoop. When she straightened up in front of where he had been standing, he reappeared high in the sky. This exercise went on for a half hour, flying becoming a more and more easy thing for her with every passing minute. After he left, she curled up in the hay, finally able to get some sleep.

The next morning, a yawning Becka helped the Winchesters load the weapons and clothes into the trunk of the Impala. She was out cold by the time they left the driveway. Even so, Sam waited a half hour before broaching the topic of taking a minimally trained hunter into what would probably be a case about demonic possession. "I'm not saying that she'll be useless Dean, but what are we doing? What was Cas thinking? There isn't some angel program that'll take care of her better than we can?" Dean was about to answer when Cas spoke up from the back seat. "Honestly, you two are the closest I have to a protection plan. The angels wanted to just leave her alone until she was ready on her own merit. That's how its always been done. Until she's ready for the trials, she is of no use to heaven."

"So, what then? You guys were just going to leave her on her own until then?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Well, yes, that had been the plan." Cas replied smoothly as Becka woke up, propping her feet up in the angel's lap. "Whatcha guys talking about? Not me, I presume?" she said, eyes still sleepy.

"Yes." Cas replied as Sam and Dean both said "No".

"oookayyy," She stretched, yawning. "I'm starved, how long till we land, o captain?" Dean flipped on his blinker, seeing a sign for a bank of restaurants at the next exit. "Just about now. You sticking around for lunch, Cas?" Of course, Cas didn't reply, already blipped off.

After Becka had polished off not one, but two double cheeseburgers and a huge serving of fries, the three of them hunkered down to discuss the case. After they had given her the basics, she sat there, deep in thought. "Well, if its demonic," She started, looking around nervously, "don't you think I'll be pretty useless? I don't have the training you do, and my powers have gone away, other than the wings." Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Are you sure there isn't something there?" Sam asked, leaning in. "No." She whispered, looking down. "Well, then the plan is, Sam is gonna go to the loony bin to talk to the wackadoodle who killed the chick, and see if we have a case here. Then, we figure it out from there." Dean said cheerfully, popping a forkful of pie in his mouth. "So, basically, the plan is that we have no plan?" she asked, lifting her eyebrow sarcastically. "yeah, pretty much." Sam said, as Dean paid the check.

The trio checked into the little hotel, the boys leaving Becka there while they went to the mental hospital. She was unpacking her clothing, which she had gotten from the wife of the hunter whose land they had borrowed when Cas popped up on the other bed.

"Well well, twice in one day. Must be a new record for you, Castiel." Becka said, not looking up from her unpacking. Outside, the rain was pouring heavily, casting a shadow across Cas's face in the gloomy room. Cas ignored her snarking comments, immediately jumping into the reason why he was there.

"Why did you tell Sam and Dean you were hungry? You weren't." She took a step back, going instantly from moderately happy to guarded. "Why does that matter? Why do you even know about that, anyway?" Cas looked at her until she went on. "I just didn't want them to see me as something other than human, alright? Sam already looks at me like I'm a Geiger counter for demons. Is it so much to ask to just be kind of normal for a bit?"

Cas stood, towering over the 5'2, trembling girl with wings. "You aren't human anymore, Rebecca. You know that. The sooner you accept that, the sooner we can begin your trials." He didn't realize how bad it sounded until she stomped out of the room with a huff. Cas sat there a few more minuts, waiting for her to return. When she didn't, he sighed and appeared next to her.

They were on a public bus, the seats all empty except for the one they were on. Surrounding them were the smells of urine, dog, and a strange musky scent of something that wasn't legal to use. They rode in silence for a few miles, the bus driver not even noticing Cas's appearance.

"People just tend to not notice what they don't understand, huh?" Becka spat out bitterly. Cas was about to reply when she continued. "And why do you think you get to tell me what I can and can't tell the boys?" just as Cas opened his mouth to reply, the sound of Bon Jovi's "You give love a bad name" started playing from Becka's handy dandy burner phone. Cas sat in silence, uncomfortable on the hard, smelly bus seat until she hung up. "That was Dean. They're on the way back to the hotel. Mind giving me a lift?" He grabbed her elbow, and in a blink of her eye, she was back to her dinky hotel room, and he was gone.

**Wasn't that fun? Like i said, She'll be out of sight for the main episode storylines.**

**Toodles!**

**-CC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So, a few things.**

**This story takes place during normal episodes and in the time between the episodes. The first chapter was after "Criss Angel is a douchbag". After that, i left a month before "After School Special". **

**Right now, this story should take us to the end of season five, and then, if im up to it, a sequel covering season six and seven. That all the plans i have though.**

**I'm hoping to not affect canon too much, but some character personality traits in Sam, Cas, and Dean may be changed a bit. Just a warning.**

**I am looking for a Beta. If you're interested, PM me.**

_**Disclaimer: If i owned SPN, Becka would be Canon**_

The next day, the three of them were at their new jobs at the school. Sam, the janitor, was "enjoying" scrubbing the toilets and mopping up puke. Dean, on the other hand was in his element, teaching and occasionally joining in the long game of dodge ball that he had turned gym class into. Becka was the only one with an actual teaching job, since she had been a history major in college, and, coincidentally the gym teacher had run off with the world History teacher to get married.

At eight thirty, her first class of the day strolled in, a group of preppy looking 11th graders, still tired from the weekend. Becka looked over the faces as she hastily took roll. No one looked remotely interested in history, or school in general, except for a grungy rock type, sitting in the back. The only thing that gave him away was the well worn copy of "Daring young men" by Richard Reeves. Going off of this, she decided that she if she was gonna have to teach, she'd teach to the guy who wants to learn. She started in on chapter 22 of the textbook, labeled "Post World War Two Germany" Her riveting lesson on the finer points of the Berlin Airlift was interrupted towards the end by Sam knocking on the classroom door. The class, minus the grunge kid, breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Hey," He started when she shut the door behind her, leaving the students with a two page essay to get started on. "So, I couldn't find anything. I think we should just wrap it up here and move on." Becka looked over his slightly dirty and smelly uniform. "Yeah, sure thing. You smell like a urinal, dude. We can leave after lunch. Tell Dean I like his shorts, okay?" She chuckled, flashing Sam the first smile he'd seen out of her. As he continued down the hall, she ducked back into her room. A few minutes later, the bell rang, releasing the unhappy juniors into the halls. Becka sat silently at her desk as her next victims shuffled in. This block went much like the last, only with Mayan culture, the idea gleaned from the bag that a cute little blonde used to hold her comic books. This period was a lot more involved then the last, with the girl, a daughter of an archaeologist, answering and bringing up a lot of questions. She assigned another essay, and as the teens filed out of her room at the bell, she breathed a sigh of relief. Becka peeked at her schedule, noting that she had the next period to herself. She had just sat back in her chair with a coke and a Stephen King book when someone cleared their throat from across the room.

Becka popped up, the gun she had taped to the underside of the desk now cocked and pointed at... Cas.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Castiel?" She snapped, slamming the gun on the coke soaked surface. "I had thought you'd want to finish our conversation from the other day, so, here I am." Cas stood up from the front row desk he'd been occupying, helping her mop up the sticky mess. "Yeah, well, I don't have much time now, I'm kind of teaching today. But, you can stay till lunch and listen in, if you'd like." She added the last part sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the other end of the hall. She, like every other teacher, ran into the hall. Coming out of the cooking class three doors down was a jockish looking boy cradling his bleeding hand to his chest. Becka sighed, pulled out her phone, and called Dean. "Hey, a kid just came out of Home Ec with a stump arm. I think we're gonna be here a little longer than we thought." She sighed, hung up her phone, and went down the hall to do crowd control, wondering when she had gotten used to ghosts haunting high schools and angels visiting her during break.

After the ambulance had left, Becka swung by her room on route to the assembly. As expected, Cas was no where to be seen. She walked down the crowded hallway, towards the gym where they were holding the assembly on violence. She had already talked to the boys, and was going to watch the assembly for any more strange behavior. Once she had settled into the teacher's section with a stack of papers and an answer key, she started grading the huge stack of tests the absent history teacher had left her with. An almost inaudible pop sounded, and she set a stack of papers into Cas's lap. "If your going to be here, be useful." He started wide eyed at the papers she'd handed him "I don't understand." She smirked at this, head still bent over the paper she couldn't quite read. "I already know that you aren't going to tell me squat about this Sainted thing, so if you're gonna stick around, I'm going to put you to work." He glanced down again at the papers, then back up at her. "I can't read English." He stated, shuffling the papers around. "Is there a reason you can't read, Castiel, Or did you just think it was beneath you, like telling the truth?" She snapped back, grabbing the papers from him. "I hold nothing but respect for the English language. But as per your comment about telling the truth, you'll have to figure out the truth yourself." Cas said, blipping out of the gym.

After the assembly, her and the boys finished out the day, then went to an early dinner at the local diner, BeBe's. Becka showed up last, opting to take the bus rather then make the boys wait for her to finish grading papers. By the time she got there, Dean was into his second Bacon Burger special, and Sam was devouring a serving of meatloaf. Once she sat down, a perky waitress with a name tag that said "Brenda" in big letters skipped over to take her order. "Just a coke, thanks." Becka ordered, interrupting the prepared speech about specials and meals. As the waitress slunk away deflated, Becka turned to see both the Winchesters staring holes in her. "What?" She questioned. Seeing the confusion in their faces, she added "Oh, I had a huge lunch. I'm just not hungry." the lie fell flat, and they all knew it. Sam decided to let it go, however, and moved on with the conversation. "So, Barry is buried in Hunt cemetery. We can hit it on the way to the hotel. Feel like digging a hole?" He shot the question at Becka, who nodded. The meal ended quickly, Dean escaping with the waitress's number.

Two hours later, after burning the bones of Sam's old friend, they found themselves at the bar. Dean called the cute waitress, and by the end of the first round, Sam was on his way home with some pretty local girl. Alone, Becka found herself flirting with the adorable bartender, Nick. They talked a little about the town, their jobs (hers made up) and their families. When he offered to go back to her hotel for "coffee". She accepted, deciding that it would be loads better than crying herself to sleep like she had been.

Once she had booted Nick out at the late time of six a.m., she began to pack, in the time honored way of tossing everything into the duffel, not caring where it landed. Her family photo album, the only thing she had managed to grab from her house, laid on the bottom of the bag. She could feel the tears start to fall as she picked it up and leafed though the pages. Her at 10, with her dad kneeling beside her. Her parents at their 15th anniversary, smiling and brandishing champagne glasses. Her graduation, her cousins weddings. Every picture was a memory of the people she'd never get back. She'd always known she'd lose her parents sometime, everyone does, but she was expecting it to happen when she was old and married and had someone who cared about her. Becka slammed the book shut, throwing it hard into the bag. She finished her packing quickly, meeting the boys out by the car.

While Sam was inside saying a tearful goodbye to his old teacher, Dean decided that it was time he and Becka had a talk about why she was here.

"Look," He started, noting her bloodshot eyes and blotchy face. "Cas stuck you here because he thinks we can help you. I'm not sure if we can or not, but we'll try. It's always been just me and Sam, and we work well together. I'm not so good at all the touchy feely stuff, and he is. But even I can tell you're not okay." She stared at him, scoffing. "Of course I'm not okay. I killed my parents. How would you feel if you killed your parents?" She questioned, forcing her voice to be even. "My dad died for me. I let that get to me for a long time, But then I realized it wasn't my fault. The best way to avenge them is to go after the sorry son's of bitches that did it to them." Dean didn't know where all his conviction came from, but it worked. She turned his face to him, and smiled a slightly watery smile.

Just then, Dean caught Sam running towards the car, panting slightly. He told them all about the girl inside, what she had said, and what it meant. Dean started the car, driving them to a small lake where they could discuss it in full. They sat there for a few hours, discussing the plan. Once they were ready to go, they dropped Becka off at the diner from yesterday.

While Sam and Dean searched the bus and talked to the driver, Becka sat at the diner and attempted to read the Stephen King book again. Becka was on her third milkshake, completely engrossed in her book, when a shadow was cast over her table.. She looked up from her book to find an unfamiliar face staring back at her. The man had slicked back hair, nondescript features, and a very cocky grin. "Well hi there, sweetheart" He oozed, snatching her cup and taking a long drink. "And who might you be?" She asked, her guard going up. "Oh, no one of importance." He replied, looking her up and down with the expression of someone inspecting cattle. "I'm just here for a little sneak peek. I'll get out of your hair now." Before she could reply, he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving her alone again. She sat there, deep in thought for a few more moments. Suddenly, Sam and Dean appeared next to her. "Come on." Dean said shortly, throwing some money down on the table and ushering her out of the diner.

As they sped down the highway, Sam filled her in on the situation, including his part in it. When they arrived, her and the boys laid out the spike strips. Not five minutes later the bus showed up, running straight over them. As the boys fought the ghost, she directed traffic with a flashlight she found in the trunk. Afterward, a sweaty Dean suggested that they all go to the bar to wind down.

Thankfully, Nick wasn't working that night, his spot taken by a tattooed woman who was at least 50. Dean ordered a round of shots to celebrate her first hunt as Sam taught her the finer points of pool, laughing. The three of them hung out there until last call, just three friends having a good time. The next day would be a different town, a different case, but for now, it was just the three of them, music, and a good time.

**So, what do you think? Leave me a review!**

**Toodles!**

**-CC**


End file.
